The Bannings
Several people have been banned from the Big Nate comment section at GoComics for a variety of reasons; here are just a few: The List of Bannings (From Beginning to End) 1. HEV1 Reason: Guilty by association. There were two fake accounts with the username "hev1" and one was spamming. All three users with the name "hev1" were banned (even though the real HEV1 hadn't done anything wrong, he was banned). 2. Heatman84 Reason: For spamming wordless comments in the comment section 3. nateisprettycool (ItzNateBoi) Reason: Unknown 4. #Audi Reason: For spamming on his own comment twenty times to get featured. 5. Meme Squad Reason: For cursing and making personal attacks. 6. MartySays Reason: For posting unrelated comments and polls. 7. Boosted Reason: MartySays second account, spamming his comments to make them featured. 8. TeddySays Reason: For previously being banned/posting one poll that lead to angry comments. 9. Nate Wright - Official Reason: For spamming in the comment section, featuring HEV1. 10. Nate Clone Reason: For cursing with foul language against MartySays and his imitators and also (accidentally) creating a second account. 11. CzwerickiSays Reason: Posting unrelated polls/previously being banned. 12. Boosted #2 Reason: Spamming in CzwerickiSays comments, featuring it. 13. Meme_Machine Reason: For using freedom of speech.JK-Banned for accidentally Saying the wrong word*jacking* *goofing* 14. Baby Dragon Reason: For having a huge argument with Pizza in which each point he/she made was three or four comments long (he/she got 60 replies on gocomics.com/bignate/2017/12/20). Most of the replies were not related to the strip (about Clash Royale and Roblox) and only a few words long. GC Moderators probably considered that to be spam. 15. Pizza Reason: For having a huge argument with Baby Dragon in which each point he/she made was three or four comments long (Baby Dragon got 60 replies on gocomics.com/bignate/2017/12/20). Most of the replies were not related to the strip (about Clash Royale and Roblox) and only a few words long. This reply from Pizza got Baby Dragon featured: "lol we argued so much you got featured". Baby Dragon celebrated by saying: "our dreams came true and my comment is featured!" In conclusion, Baby Dragon is probably the same person as Pizza. Pizza returned to the comment section during the sarwesh crisis and nobody realized. 16. Calvin Reason: For commenting "first" 17. Shikarenter Reason: Unknown 18. MartySays Edition Reason: For posting unrelated polls and being insulting. 19. Outcastsage9033 Reason: Unknown(according to alexcarey) i was banned for swearing at alexcarey (which the words were censored btw) like f**k you. 20. AlexCarey602 Reason: Swearing, making drama, arguing with people. 21.10/10 Reason: Apparently for being obnoxious and occasionally cursing (according to this person in the reply of the featured and for cursing **** U ALL WHO DON"T SUPPORT GOLLUM as said in Meme Machine's confession ☀http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2008/9/18?comments=visible&replies=visible&comment_id=23222786) 22.Coldnight - Involved in the Yee War and a fake "Coldnight. 23.President Snoopy There was a fake President Snoopy that got reported so the original President Snoopy got Deleted. 24.The Great and Powerful Yee For spamming and making a fake Gollum account. 25.MorningRat (according to MorningRat) I was banned because my brother thought that it would be funny to spam all of the comments with "first", even if he wasn't first. I admit it was sort of funny seeing people's reactions to it, which I guess alexcarey also found funny because he was stealing this joke for a few weeks, but since nobody responded to him he just stopped. My brother continued this for a while, and eventually stopped because he didn't want to get banned, and I actually was going to post an apology and an explanation, but it was too late; I was already banned. To answer your second question, I was not Yee. 26.Kingofderp Reason:For spamming Multiple times. 27. sarweshchandramouli Reason: Constant profanity, spamming, disrespecting other users, 28. Henry Hudson Reason: Disrespecting other users and name calling 29. Comedy Professional Reason: Language 30. Spyro Reason: Arguing and disrespecting users and language 31. Clutch Reason: Language, disrespecting other users, and posting a lot of unrelated comments. 32. 23e4wqgvg Reason: Spamming, might have been Sarwesh returning. 33. Skidogge Reason: Calling a commenter (Gracie) insulting names. 34. Yoda Reason: Sang congratulations (song with racist lines) 35. An Average Highschooler Reason: Arguing with other commenters 36. Henry Hudson (again) Reason: UnknownSpamming the theme song seven years ago for now 37. Vader the Go comic'er Spamming the them song many many times 38. Henry Hudson Again 39. Garfield Lover Spamming his opinion on Garfield 40. superfoxtrot Spamming the theme song 7 years ago. 41. Carson YT Arguing and being rude 42. Mustansir Being rude. Got unbanned. Didn’t really impact anything at all 43. Meowmix Being rude and mean and swearing at people. Many users like mifuuwu and GasterBlaster were VERY mad at this person and mifu even posted a large comment asking the gc staff to ban Meowmix. As it turns out, Meowmix is the sister of Texas Smash, another gocomics user, and just wanted to have some fun with the other users. This did not result well for Meowmix. 44. Texas Smash Texas Smash, the sibling of Meowmix, was also banned soon after her. Texas Smash was a nice user and never did anything wrong, so the banning must have resulted from the admins being convinced that they were the alt account of Meowmix. (Or an IP ban) more info Correction: It was confirmed that Texas Smash was not actually banned. 45. Ultimate comic robot Spamming a lot during the Meowmix crisis (idk what its called) 46. CrossDoggo Said STFU got unbanned pretty quick though 47. Syobon (aka Henry Hudson/Woofmix) Henry had the great idea to troll the comment section by changing his Woofmix account to Syobon and copying everyone's comments. He later got banned. :/ Check Henry's blog posts for more info! (Before getting banned, he renamed himself to "Retired Syobon".) Henry's Blog Posts: 1 2 3 4 48. Teddy Square Root Ortiz He was bothering everyone by saying "Trump 2020" and got banned. 49. BigTeddy86 The "Trump 2020" thing as well. Probably an alt account of Teddy Square Root Ortiz. What can get you banned Any of these can get you banned * Cursing * Spamming * Posting irrelevant comments * Disrespecting other users * Creating fake accounts and stuff like that * Insulting people * Making comments GC dosen't like. * Making people look bad. * Posting long speeches How banning works When you are banned, your account DOES NOT GET DELETED. You can still login and read comics/comment while logged in but your comments/replies/likes won't appear to the rest of the GC community. Category:The Comment Section Category:Banned